Question: Last week, Michael and Kevin decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend William to time them with a stopwatch. Michael sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 77.97 seconds. When it was Kevin's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 33.9 seconds. How much faster was Kevin than Michael in seconds?
To find how much faster Kevin was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Kevin's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ Kevin was 44.07 seconds faster than Michael.